U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,102 describes a seat footrest height adjustment mechanism which uses two arms pivotally mounted on the seat base, one foot platform and a power lockable cylinder pivotally mounted on the seat base and the foot platform which is unlock with a button located on the foot platform. This design does not allow swivel of the footrest and is not storable.
There are other footrest systems that include a swivel system independent of the seat position, such that the footrest is storable on a rear side of the seat. This well-known system allows footrest free swivel when the footrest is raised at its upper position using a height footrest adjustment mechanism. In this position, a latch swivel locking system is unlatched such that the footrest can rotate. This system has the down side of having a footrest height adjustment mechanism and the swivel mechanism interdependently linked.
The invention described in the US patent application 2011168077A1 mentions a footrest system with a height adjustment mechanism and a flip mechanism for storage under the seat. The swivel of the footrest is not independent of the seat swivel. The Footrest is therefore allowed in front of the seat, either in a position for use or in storage under the seat pan forward side. This storage configuration is acceptable from a clearance standpoint when circulating around the seat, but it could be disturbing for an occupant seated on the seat, but not using the footrest.
Other patent documents describing footrest assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,320, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,524, U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,115, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,754, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,775, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,639.
There is thus a need for a footrest assembly, which by virtue of its design and components would be able to overcome or at least minimize at least one of the above-mentioned drawbacks.